


My rabbit only loves me in rainy days

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Headcanon, Humor, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Pets, Rain, Romance, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Mi conejo solo me quiere los días de lluvia.- Dijo Asano con naturalidad. -No te creo.- Contestó Karma con una sonrisa. -Es la verdad.- Respondió Asano con un mohín en la cara. -Vale. Pues ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.- Dijo Karma con decisión. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó el otro con curiosidad. -Porque ahora me tienes a mí." Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My rabbit only loves me in rainy days

**My rabbit only loves me in rainy days**

-Esto es penoso.- Murmuró Terasaka con mal humor y un ligero toque apenado mientras miraba lo que Ritsu mostraba en su pantalla.

-Además de penoso, está mal.- Le dio la razón Isogai, el cuál estaba a su lado y mirando también la pantalla con atención.

-¿De quién ha sido la idea de hacer esto?- Preguntó Itona de un momento a otro.

-Que más da, es entretenido.- Dijo Maehara.

-De entretenido nada. Míralo, nunca pensé que veríamos a Asano tan... ¿Vulnerable?- Contestó Megu desde algún lugar.

-Creo que vulnerable no es exactamente la palabra.- Exclamó Kurahashi pensativa.

-Por si no lo sabéis, esa es la forma en la que me paso los sábados.- Dijo Fuwa con un tono de reproche.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y el conejo?- Preguntó Yada con curiosidad.

-A excepción del conejo, Asano es mi yo de los sábados.- Afirmó la morena sin ningún remordimiento.

Y es que con el diluvio universal cayendo fuera y la mitad de la clase E encerrada en ese viejo edificio, no es como si tuvieran muchas cosas que hacer.

Se habían pasado la tarde allí dentro, recibiendo lecciones por parte de su particular profesor. Los exámenes finales del segundo trimestre empezarían pronto. Y tras haber tenido un pequeño fracaso a mitad del período escolar, toda la clase estaba dando lo mejor de sí para obtener buenas notas en esos exámenes. El objetivo de quedar todos en los 50 primeros puestos, era algo que tenían que conseguir. Una meta en común para la que debían esforzarse al máximo y si tenían que quedarse una tarde entera de más recibiendo clases extra, no les importaba.

El problema surgió cuando una tormenta repentina sacudió la ciudad y por culpa de su profesor sobreprotector y su paranoia de "No quiero que muráis ahogados ahí fuera" les hizo quedarse en ese edificio de madera más tiempo del que tenían planeado.

Al principio no les importó. Podrían esperar a que la lluvia cesara. Pero no lo hizo y su aburrimiento era más que notable. Para colmo Korosensei se había largado por ahí diciendo que "tenía asuntos que atender", no preguntaban porque a estas alturas les daba miedo la respuesta. Así que lo dejaron estar. Karasuma e Irina se habían marchado antes de que lloviera y estar dos o tres horas hablando y planificando un futuro asesinato, cansaba lo quisieran o no. Por lo que acabaron hablando de su más reciente objetivo: Los exámenes.

Nadie se acordaba quién lo había hecho, pero por algún motivo Asano había surgido en la conversación. Asano y su inteligencia, Asano Gakushuu y el cómo podía estar más de 15 horas estudiando (si es que estudiaba) para ser el primero en las listas. Y antes de darse cuenta habían acabado mirando todos la pantalla de Ritsu mientras que esta hackeaba el ordenador del hijo del presidente de la junta para poder espiar a través de la webcam. Sabían que estaba mal, que era inmoral, que era invadir la privacidad de una persona y que probablemente se arrepentirían de lo que encontrarían allí, sobretodo si no era una habitación vacía, pero se aburrían mucho y habían cogido la excusa de "Espiamos para saber las tácticas del enemigo y saber lo que se nos viene encima." Y si colaba, colaba. Además, la mayoría eran lo suficientemente cotillas como para querer saber lo que hacía el presidente del consejo estudiantil en su tiempo libre. Por lo que Ritsu no tardó mucho tiempo en hackear ese ordenador que el chico probablemente tendría en su cuarto, encima del escritorio y la cámara apuntando directamente a su cama, sobre la que él estaba sentado. Aunque cuando vieron el panorama, ninguno supo muy bien que responder. Es más, el primero en decir algo fue Terasaka. Y parecía que le daba hasta pena.

Porque ninguno estaba preparado para ver al siempre respetable presidente del consejo estudiantil en un estado tan lamentable y mundano como el que se reflejaba en la pantalla.

La lluvia se escuchaba a su alrededor y se podía ver a través de las ventanas que daban al balcón de la habitación del chico. Aunque él estaba prestando atención a cualquier cosa menos a eso. Gakushuu estaba enfundado en un pijama de invierno azul con estampados ridículos de zanahorias y con una manta gruesa enroscada encima y cubriéndole hasta la cabeza, como si fuera un gusano enfundado en su propio capullo. Había una caja de bombones encima de la cama, tenía una tablet en la mano y jugaba a algún juego de forma compulsiva mientras comía sin parar y una expresión de total desesperanza y ansiedad cruzaba por su cara. Y había un conejo. Un maldito conejo. Un inesperado y nada coherente conejito blanco, pequeño y algo rechoncho encima de una toalla colocada en la cama, justo al lado de Asano y masticando una hoja de lechuga de forma rápida y anormal. El animal no respiraba para no dejar de comer lechuga y Asano no apartaba la mano de la caja de bombones ¿De dónde había salido el conejo y por qué? No lo sabían. Nadie lo sabía, pero ahí estaba. Y lo quisieran o no, aparte de tener un profesor pulpo gigante amarillo al que tenían que matar, esta era la situación más rara y más bizarra que habían presenciado en todo el año.

Sabían que Asano había faltado ese día a clase. Así como Karma también lo había hecho. Pero no querían sacar conclusiones y pensar que su compañero pelirrojo estaba postrado en cama cuál mujer menopausica y friki oculto jugando a algún juego extraño con un animal obeso al lado mientras los dos se atragantaban a base de comida. Aunque lo que sí tenían claro es que tenía que haberle pasado algo bastante malo a ese chico para que estuviera en ese estado. Porque prácticamente estaba comiendo por ansiedad y ese conejo de allí reflejaba una total carencia afectiva que al parecer el pelinaranja tenía que llenar a base de animales peludos y rechonchos. Del pijama era mejor no opinar.

Así que todos se quedaron allí flipando, mirando la pantalla y murmurando entre sí "Seguro que le ha pasado algo horrible." Independientemente de que no deberían estar observando aquello, algunos empezaban a preocuparse por el chico. En ese estado podría morir atragantado o algo parecido, quién lo iba a saber. Y era algo perturbador ver al siempre orgulloso y "genial" Asano de esa forma tan infantil y nerviosa. No sabían que hacer, aún si Fuwa decía que así se pasaba los sábados. En ella era normal, en Gakushuu no.

Iban a decir algo, o a reaccionar, pero antes de que lo hicieran un ruido inusual sonó en la pantalla, haciendo que se inclinaran más hacia delante para poder ver lo que ocurría.

Ese ruido no era más que el móvil de Asano, el cual se iluminaba y sonaba justo a su lado, dando a entender que alguien le estaba llamando. Aunque el chico estaba lo suficientemente enganchado a ese juego como para negarse a separar las manos de la tablet y prestar atención a esa llamada, por lo que acabó haciendo lo más cómodo. Activó el manos libres rápidamente para poder hablar sin tener que dejar sus "fructíferas actividades".

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Gakushuu con un tono malhumorado.

-Vaya. Así que sigues vivo.- Dijo alguien a través de la otra línea. Todo el mundo supo enseguida de quién se trataba. Solo había un idiota en el instituto capaz de ser tan cercano a Asano como para hablarse así: Sakakibara Ren.

-Sí ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Respondió el chico con rapidez.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Comprobar si sigues vivo.

-¿Estás borracho otra vez? Ya te tengo dicho que no bebas cosas de dudosa procedencia ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

-¡Que no estoy borracho estúpido!

-¿Seguro? No sería la primera vez que me llamaras en ese estado.

-¡Pasó una vez! Y... Eres imposible.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, para que después se escuchara un suspiro exasperado por el móvil y la voz de Ren con tono preocupado por este.

-A ver ¿Qué ha pasado?- Acabó preguntado aquello que todos se cuestionaban. Sí, definitivamente había pasado algo. Y tenía que haber afectado a Asano lo suficiente como para no haber ido a clase y que el mujeriego del edificio principal le llamase.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el pelinaranja aparentando normalidad. Aunque la manera en la que se tensó y apretó las manos contra la tablet, dio a entender que su amigo había dado en el clavo. Le había pillado.

-Lo sabes muy bien. Hoy no has venido a clase y tú nunca te pones enfermo. Te ha pasado algo, confiesa.- Replicó Ren desde la otra línea. Tenía razón y lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

-No me ha pasado nada.- Contestó Gakushuu sin prestarle mucha atención a las replicas de su amigo y volviendo a concentrarse en el juego.

Se escuchó como el otro estaba a punto de decir algo (enfadado a juzgar por la fuerte respiración), si no fuera porque otra llamada inusual sonara en la habitación y en la pantalla de aquellos cotillas, haciendo que todos se callaran y miraran al extraño causante de ese sonido. Esta vez no era un móvil, ni nadie en específico. Era el conejo que yacía en la cama junto a Asano, el cuál ya había terminado de comerse ese trozo de lechuga gigante y ahora estaba con la cabeza y las orejas levantadas hacia arriba y llamando a su dueño con unos pequeños quejidos, rogando que le prestara algo de atención o tal vez más comida, quién sabe.

Asano no tardó en poner el juego en pausa, dejar la tablet a un lado y mirar al animalito con una expresión indescifrable. Acabó acercando una mano a la cabecita del conejo para acariciarle dos segundos con parsimonia y una delicadeza más que rara en él. El roedor se calló, bajó las orejas y se acercó con rapidez hasta las piernas del pelinaranja, las cuales estaban enredadas en la manta. Chocó con el edredón y acabó acurrucándose contra esta, frotándose contra la superficie mientras se tumbaba por completo en la cama. El conejo acabó callado, tumbado y a punto de dormirse mientras se acurrucaba junto a su dueño. Mientras, Asano no dijo ni una palabra, solo volvió a centrar su atención al juego y siguió jugando como si nada. Ignorando al animalito casi durmiendo contra él.

-Por favor, dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no era tu conejo.- Dijo Ren con voz suplicante por el móvil.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar era mi conejo.- Afirmó Gakushuu con normalidad.

-Vale... Algún día tendremos que hablar sobre tu obvia y grave carencia afectiva por parte de padre que intentas llenar con un conejo que va de camino a la obesidad mórbida. Pero hoy no es ese día.- Dijo Ren suspirando con pesadez.- Tiene que haberte pasado algo muy malo como para que le tengas en tu cuarto mientras te comes los bombones de tu madre, otra vez.

-Primero: Mi conejo no está gordo. Es de buen comer.- Empezó a replicar Asano.- Y segundo: ¿Cómo sabes lo de los bombones?

-No lo sabía. Ahora sí.

-Eres odioso. Déjame jugar tranquilo al Love Live*.

Ren se quedó en silencio y los que miraban la pantalla también, algunos hasta contuvieron un grito ahogado, más de felicidad que de asombro. Si agudizaban el oído podían corroborar lo que el chico había dicho. Y ahora que habían podido escuchar un sonido peculiar proveniente de la tablet, el cuál algunos reconocieron como una canción de ese grupo de idols tan popular, se estaban replanteando muchas cosas. Aunque Ren no tardó mucho en hablar con un tono alarmado por el móvil.

-¿Estás jugando al Love Live?

-Llevo todo el día jugando. Hoy he llegado al rank 200, he conseguido una UR de Eli y si juego otras dos horas seguidas puede que me coloque en el puesto número 1 del ranking del evento para poder idolizar la SR de Umi.

Todo eso lo había soltado con rapidez y con una voz profunda y carente de emoción. Una clase de voz que solían poner los enganchados al juego que veían su futuro lleno de desesperanza y (en el caso de Fuwa) sin UR ni Love Gems. Y ahora sí que tenían todos graves motivos para preocuparse.

-Vale. Voy para tu casa ahora mismo.- Soltó Ren con voz preocupada.

Ante eso Gakushuu se sobresaltó y puso en pausa el juego de repente. Aunque estuviera en mitad de una partida experto de "Zurui yo Magnetic Today" que le podría costar el evento. Tiró la tablet a un lado de la cama, haciendo que rebotara al lado del conejo, el cuál abrió los ojos un momento y después volvió a cerrarlos tras un perezoso bostezo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No vengas! ¡¿Para qué quieres venir?!- Replicó Asano con enfado.

-Dios santo Gakushuu ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? Llevas todo el día en casa, en pijama, inflándote a comer, con un conejo al lado y enganchado a un juego. Obviamente no estás bien, siempre te pones así cuando... Oh.- Ren había empezado a replicarle aún más cabreado que antes, aunque a mitad de camino acabó callándose y soltando una simple sílaba, con un tono monótono y de entendimiento, como si de repente hubiera caído en algo en lo que no había reparado antes.

-¿Oh?- Preguntó Gakushuu confundido.

Ren se quedó callado unos segundos. Segundos que tanto para Asano como para el resto de cotillas aparentaba ser la calma antes de la tormenta. Sin embargo, el pelinaranja decidió matar esos segundos cogiendo otro bombón y metiéndoselo en la boca. Gran error.

-Se trata de Akabane ¿Verdad?- Soltó Ren como si nada.

Asano se atragantó con el bombón, sobresaltándose en la cama y sonrojándose por completo; El conejo se asustó por el sobresalto de su amo y acabó en la otra punta de la cama mirándole agazapado contra un cojín y alguien de la clase E contuvo un grito característico de una fan obsesiva al que nadie prestó atención.

Le llevó menos de un minuto a Asano recuperarse de eso y volver a recuperar el habla para poder contestar con tono malhumorado a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que esto tiene algo que ver con Akabane?!- Preguntó con enfado.

-Porque a mí no me engañas.- Afirmó Ren con total seguridad.- Seguro que ahora estás rojo como un tomate.

Lo que decía no era mentira. El pelinaranja había acabado con la tablet y el conejo apartados por ahí, los pocos bombones restantes que le había robado a su madre estaban desperdigados por el suelo y mientras tanto él solo miraba el móvil con las mejillas sonrojadas y negando con la cabeza furiosamente.

-No es verdad.- Dijo aparentando mal humor. Aunque el leve temblor de su voz no iba a pasar desapercibido para su amigo.

-No intentes disimular. No cuela.- Contestó el otro con cansancio.

Sonrojándose aún más si cabe, Asano cogió la manta con la que había estado acurrucado todo el tiempo y se enrolló aún más. Haciendo que su cara completamente roja acabara oculta entre la mullida manta y solo alcanzara a verse mechones aleatorios de su pelo. Ahora si que parecía un gusano resguardado en su capullo. Y dejándose caer con pesadez, el revoltijo de mantas y cuerpo que era ahora Asano Gakushuu quedó de un lado en la cama. Acurrucado, con el móvil justo enfrente de su cara cubierta e intentando taparse por completo, cosa que no funcionaba por que la manta aún era muy pequeña. El chico acabó en posición fetal, enrollado cual tortita en una manta de más de 6 kilos y ocultando su cara, que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría del calor.

-Cállate...- Murmuró a través de su "escondite". No lo había dicho muy alto y su voz era mayormente tapada por la manta, haciendo que casi no fuera audible. Pero sí lo suficiente como para que la persona al otro lado del móvil le escuchara.

-Como suponía.- Dijo Ren suspirando con pesadez.- A ver ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Te ha vuelto a fastidiar el almuerzo colocándote wasabi en la fiambrera?

-No.

-¿Te ha vuelto a mandar una tarta con un "Vas a caer" escrito a tu casa?

-No.

-¿Les ha vuelto a pagar a las acosadoras para que te roben la ropa sudada de Educación Física y luego venderla en Ebay?

-No.

-¿Te ha comprado otro peluche gigante de conejo con ese dinero sacado de Ebay y te lo ha dejado en el balcón de tu habitación con una bomba fétida de regalo?

-No.

-¿Le ha vuelto a mandar a tu padre un correo electrónico pidiéndole tu mano en santo matrimonio?

-No.

-¿Le ha dado otra tarjeta de felicitación con un "Felicidades futura suegra" a tu madre por su cumpleaños?

-No.

-¿Ha vuelto a matarte al conejo?

-No.

-¿Ha vuelto...

-Espera.- Le interrumpió Gakushuu sacando la cabeza de repente de la manta y mirando el móvil con confusión, como si verdaderamente Ren estuviese allí.- Karma nunca me ha matado al conejo.

-...

-¿Ren?

-Sí. Tienes razón. Tú solo has tenido un conejo y es ese que tienes ahí al lado.- Esto último lo dijo con voz apresurada y con un tono convincente pero claramente falso. Ahora ni Asano ni los demás sabían que pensar.

Como si hubiera seguido por completo el hilo de la conversación, el conejito acabó ignorando la tablet tirada a su lado y desde la otra punta de la cama se acercó al bulto que ahora era su amo. Ahora había vuelto a acurrucarse contra esas mantas bajo las que el chico se encontraba, quedando cerca de su cara y haciendo que sus bigotes le hicieran unas leves cosquillas al chico, el cuál acostado e "indefenso" solo bufó con molestia y se apartó para que el animal no le molestara.

-Pero vayamos a lo importante.- Replicó Ren de repente.- ¿Quieres decirme ya lo que ha pasado?

Gakushuu se calló por completo, miró al conejo, el cuál había vuelto a tumbarse y a cerrar los ojos como si nada estuviera pasando y acto seguido volvió a meter la cabeza en la manta como si fuera una tortuga en su caparazón. Aunque antes de eso podía vislumbrarse que el evidente sonrojo había vuelto a cubrir su cara. Y si alguien lo mirara fijamente, podría verse hasta el humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Esconder la cabeza dentro de una manta enorme no hará que el problema desaparezca.- Dijo el moreno por el móvil.

A algunos les sorprendía la facilidad que tenía el chico para adivinar los movimientos de Asano. Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a tal situación y a las reacciones del pelinaranja. Probablemente por ser el más cercano a él. Sin embargo, incluso el mismo Sakakibara pareció confundirse ante la respuesta que Asano murmuró a través de su "fortaleza impenetrable". Porque las palabras y la confesión que soltó a través de su habitación vacía, mientras que la lluvia resonaba fuera a través de su balcón y su mascota reposaba tranquila junto a él a pesar de haber sufrido varios sobresaltos por su culpa, era algo que ni siquiera el mismo Asano concebía. Algo que le había hecho estar en pijama todo el día e intentando asimilar por su propio bien. Algo que quisiera o no, iba a tener una repercusión importante en su vida. Repercusión para la que ni él, ni los de su alrededor, estaban preparados. Algo que a pesar de que quería callar con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que decir, o si no explotaría allí mismo de la angustia y la confusión.

-Nos besamos.

Todo se quedó en silencio. A excepción de la lluvia que seguía repiqueteando en las ventanas y en aquel balcón. Se escuchó como Ren contenía la respiración y Asano asomó la cabeza a duras penas de su escondite, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos violetas y parte de su nariz.

-¿Qué?- Acabó preguntando Ren con lentitud. Como si quisiera cerciorarse de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Karma y yo nos besamos.- Volvió a afirmar Asano, sin ningún tipo de vacilación o intento de endulzar el asunto.

Otro silencio. Aún más largo y tenso que el anterior. La estupefacción y el asombro cubrió las caras de los alumnos de la clase E. Y estaban seguros de que Ren se encontraba en el mismo estado. Para empezar, no solo era esa declaración la que les había descolocado, si no enterarse de a lo que se dedicaba a hacer Karma en su tiempo libre ¿Quién demonios se molesta en hacer una tarta y escribir "Vas a caer" para mandárselo a alguien y hacerle rabiar? ¿Y lo de la ropa sudada en Ebay? ¿Pedir su mano en santo matrimonio? Daban por seguro de que tenían que hablar muy seriamente con Karma y enseñarle como distribuir su tiempo después de todo este asunto. Aunque esa idea se les hacía imposible al saber lo que había pasado ¿Se habían besado? ¿Cómo es que no se habían enterado? ¿Cómo es que su profesor cotilla no se había enterado y había repartido una circular en condiciones como solía hacer? No sabían si ofenderse por no enterarse o confundirse más por saber esa información ¿Asano y Karma no se odiaban? ¿Entonces que hacían besándose por ahí? Demasiado raro. Y querían respuestas pronto. Aunque lo único que se veía en la pantalla era la mitad de la cara de Gakushuu (obviamente sonrojado), con su conejo gordo durmiendo al lado y un móvil completamente en silencio. Aunque eso no tardó en cambiar, porque antes de darse cuenta Ren ya estaba gritando por el móvil y lanzando preguntas a más no poder.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó sin tapujos y exigiendo una explicación. Asano se sobresaltó por el grito, haciendo que asomara la cabeza por completo de la manta y mirara el aparato con asombro. No fue el único, ya que el conejo abrió los ojos de repente y dio un pequeño bote por el susto.

-¡¿Cómo que os habéis besado?! ¡¿Pero esto qué es?! ¡¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho antes?!- Siguió gritando el moreno.- ¡Me lo explicas todo ahora mismo! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Con lengua o sin lengua?! ¡¿Estáis saliendo ya?! ¡¿Necesitas padrino para la boda?! ¡¿Condones?! ¡¿Lubricante?! ¡¿Algo?!

-Para ¡Para! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Respondió Asano a duras penas y sonrojándose por momentos.

Aunque Ren podría haber seguido preguntando cosas mientras entraba en pánico, al parecer llegó a la conclusión de que calmarse era una mejor solución. Así que dejó de gritar y atemorizar a la mascota de su amigo, para callarse un mísero segundo y luego hablar con más tranquilidad y dulzura, con el fin de que Asano calmara sus nervios y su vergüenza y al menos le responda con monosílabos.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo.- Murmuró suspirando con pesadez.- Asano querido, como buen amigo que soy voy a tener paciencia. Así que voy a hacerte unas preguntas muy simples. Una por una tú las tendrás que responder ¿Vale?

-Um.- Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del pelinaranja. Aunque era normal que no tuviera ánimos para decir nada más. Prácticamente estaba confesando lo que le había tenido en cama un día entero alimentando su relación tóxica de "cariño y amor a cambio de lechuga de calidad" con su mascota.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Sakakibara con tranquilidad.

-Ayer. Por la tarde, después del instituto.- Respondió Gakushuu con franqueza. Se notaba que no estaba mintiendo y que tenía ganas de contárselo a alguien por mucha vergüenza que le diera. Asano tenía muchos secretos y tenía tendencia a guardárselo todo, pero esta vez le había afectado lo suficiente como para esconderse tras una colcha y murmurar respuestas a preguntas comunes.

-¿Dónde?- Volvió a preguntar Ren.

-En la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-¿Con lengua o sin lengua?

-No pienso responder a eso ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Me importa bastante.

-No. No lo hace.

-Bueno, da igual ¿Estáis saliendo ya?

-Te digo que no. Estúpido.- Acabó murmurando Gakushuu mientras se revolvía.

-Pero... ¿Y entonces en qué habéis quedado?- Volvió a preguntar a Ren con un tono confundido.

Asano ignoró por completo esa pregunta y se quedó abstraído en su mundo de nuevo. Mirando a la nada y pensando en todo, se había quedado callado y completamente quieto. Tal vez esperando a que Ren dijera algo más, ya que él parecía no tener nada más que decir. La pregunta que le había hecho tenía mucho sentido, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba contando. Si dos personas se besan, es porque se gustan. Si dos personas se gustan, acaban saliendo juntas. Si dos personas salen juntas, son felices la una con la otra. Entonces tendría mucho sentido si Karma y Asano, quienes ya se habían besado el día anterior, llegaran a una especie de entendimiento o incluso relación. Pero con la respuesta negativa de Asano ante si son pareja o no, quedaban muchas dudas. Algo tendrían que haber hablado, algo tendrían que haberse dicho después de eso. Una palabra aunque sea, era lo más normal. Más si te besas con alguien sin saber muy bien la razón. Pero al parecer a Ren se le había olvidado lo más simple: Asano y Karma no son normales. Y como no son normales, este asunto iba a ser un dolor de cabeza para todo el mundo. Por lo que no pasaron ni dos segundos de silencio y de entendimiento para que Ren sacara conclusiones por sí mismo.

-Gakushuu.- Dijo con total seriedad.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el chico desganado.

-No os habéis dirigido ni una palabra después de aquello ¿Verdad?

-No.

Otro suspiro de exasperación se escuchó a través del móvil mientras que Asano seguía en sus trece.

-¿Me estás diciendo que os habéis besado pero que ni siquiera habéis hablado de ello?- Volvió a preguntar Ren exasperado.

-Sí.

-¿Ni siquiera después de que pasara? ¿Ni una palabra? ¿Ni un mensaje? ¿Nada?

-Nada. Nos dimos la vuelta y nos fuimos.

Otro silencio pesado. Asano lo había dicho como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y eso solo hacía exasperar a su amigo y a los de la clase E, que llevaban un rato sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando "Idiotas". Y es que tenían razón. Los dos eran idiotas. Incluso habían faltado a clase por una tontería como aquella. Sabían que la inteligencia emocional de ambos era equivalente a la movilidad de una piedra. Y que tal vez esos temas tan comunes para la gente de su edad y tan fáciles de tratar para ellos, para esos dos era un mundo. Una odisea que les hacía confundirse, desorientarse y esconderse en su habitación todo el día esperando ignorar lo suficientemente el problema para que se vaya, en vez de intentar asimilarlo e entenderlo para poder solucionarlo. Pero aún sabiendo esto, incluso Karma y Asano eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber que tenían que decir algo después de lo que había pasado. No solo marcharse e irse. Era estúpido. Y viniendo de ellos, mucho más.

Aunque ese pensamiento de que eran imbéciles no duró mucho tiempo. Al menos para la clase E.

-No me puedo creer que seáis precisamente vosotros los que más nota tengáis de todo el instituto. Las listas tienen que estar amañadas o algo.- Dijo Ren con enfado.

-Ajá.- Contestó Asano apático.

-¿Ajá? ¿Eso es lo único que me dices? Se acabó. Prepárate para una charla de más de una hora sobre relaciones con seres humanos. Que te hace falta. Maldito ser inmunizado contra el amor y el cariño. Que eso es lo que eres.

-Ajá.

-Me sacas de mis casillas, te vas a enterar. Pues mira, desde el albor de los tiempos...

Ese fue el punto en el que tanto Asano como los demás que estaban escuchando dejaron de prestarle atención al pobre chico que hablaba por el móvil. Porque aún si este tenía la buena y pura intención de ayudar a su amigo a pasar una mala racha y a entender sus sentimientos, dándole una charla no lo iba a conseguir. Mucho menos cuando el pelinaranja se incorporó a los pocos segundos, volvió a sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la manta a modo de capa y cogió la tablet de nuevo para volver a jugar al Love Live. El conejo le ignoró olímpicamente y siguió echándose la siesta de su vida, mientras que el dueño también iba a lo suyo. El pobre Ren seguía hablando, pero nadie le escuchaba. Podrían haberlo hecho, pero hubo otro ruido que les llamó más la atención. Y lo que apareció en la pantalla segundos después, hizo que se quedaran con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando allí.

No sabían si Asano había nacido para actuar o si había nacido con ese don único para mentir. Pero el hecho de que Karma apareciera en su habitación como Pedro por su casa daba a entender muchas cosas. Y una de ellas, es que sabía mentir de maravilla. Tanto que por un momento habían sentido pena y simpatía por él.

Porque después de un leve chasquido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, apareció por la pantalla, o más concretamente en la habitación de Asano, el mismísimo Karma. Con su característico pelo rojo, una expresión neutral en su cara, un pijama con estampados ridículos de manzanas (parecido al que llevaba el otro chico), el pelo mojado y una toalla en la mano. Él simplemente entró como si nada, miró el panorama que se había desarrollado en esa cama: Un Asano con la tablet, un conejo gordo durmiendo y un Ren hablando como un poseso por el móvil. Y lo único que hizo fue subir los hombros con indiferencia, bostezar con cansancio y empezar a secarse el pelo con la toalla y con una pereza infinita. No había que ser muy listo para deducir que el pijama que llevaba se lo había prestado obviamente Gakushuu y que seguramente había salido de la ducha. Y por un momento las palabras alarmadas que había dicho el pelinaranja hacía unos minutos a Ren, ese "¡No vengas!", cobraba más sentido que nunca. Porque era mejor que su amigo le diera una charla por el móvil en vez de que fuera corriendo a su casa con el diluvio universal cayéndole encima, para encontrarse con un Karma recién salido de la ducha y un pijama prestado. No querían saber lo que se había desarrollado allí como para que estuvieran prestándose la ropa y duchándose por separado. Era mejor dejarlo estar.

Karma dejó la toalla a un lado y miró con curiosidad el móvil que seguía tendido a un lado de la cama, en el cuál Ren seguía hablando como si nada, pensando que alguien le estaba escuchando. Luego miró a Asano, quién no le había prestado la más mínima atención desde que entró y seguía con aquel maldito juego. Por un momento parecía que el pelirrojo se iba a quedar allí parado, pero fue todo o contrario.

-Me gusta más el iDOLM STER*.- Murmuró en voz baja mientras veía como Asano jugaba sin control alguno.

Acercándose a la cama con paso lento, se subió a esta con decisión haciendo que el colchón se hundiera bajo su peso. Sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó a Asano con lentitud y sin preguntar acabó cogiendo el borde de la manta en la que el chico estaba enrollado. El otro al fin levantó la cabeza ante esto y le miró con curiosidad ante lo que estaba haciendo, ya que tener a Karma en la misma cama y tirando de un edredón en silencio no era muy normal. Y aunque parecía que iba a decir algo, se calló al instante. Pues el pelirrojo sin perder un segundo tiró de la manta, se sentó al lado del otro chico apretujando sus cuerpos con fuerza y les tapó a ambos con el edredón. Haciendo que los dos quedaran cubiertos y resguardados bajo este. Ahora no era un gusano en su capullo, eran dos. Y habían quedado tan juntos y apretujados, que sus caras y sus mejillas chocaban entre ellas. La tablet había vuelto a quedar a un lado, pues Asano se vio obligado a soltarla cuando Karma le aprisionó en esa manta. Pero ninguno pareció querer apartarse y mucho menos querer salir de allí. Aunque después de unos segundos, fue el mismo Asano el primero que reaccionó ante esa cercanía, mirando al otro sorprendido y sonrojándose levemente. Karma solo sonrió como si nada mientras alzaba los hombros, haciendo que el otro frunciera levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué...- Empezó a decir Asano. Aunque fue interrumpido al instante.

-¡¿Lo has pillado ya Asano?!- Gritó Ren desde el otro lado de la línea.

Tanto Gakushuu como Karma giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver al pobre móvil abandonado y tirado allí. Aunque parecía que iban a seguir callados, ya que estar bajo la misma manta con sus hombros presionándose y sintiendo la calidez del otro parecía más atractivo que tener que mentirle a un imbécil por teléfono. Aunque no tenían más opción.

-Sí Ren, lo he pillado.- Dijo Asano en voz alta fingiendo cansancio. Aunque su cara obviamente expresaba lo contrario.

-No. No me has escuchado ¿Verdad?- Respondió Ren enfadado. El pobre chico se sentía ignorado y con razón.- Te estoy diciendo que a este paso tú y Karma no seréis nada. Tenéis que hablar. Mañana mismo si hace falta.

-No creo que vayamos a hablar.- Contestó Asano con indiferencia.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No podéis dejar las cosas así.

-Sí podemos.- Dijo Asano esta vez con un tono de voz más decidido.- Ren, te agradezco la ayuda, pero no es asunto tuyo. Akabane y yo jamás hablaremos de ello, de eso estoy seguro. Y también puedes tener muy claro que jamás llegaremos a más ¿Vale? Así está bien, no importa. Es mejor que cada uno vaya por su lado. Es más fácil así.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero...

-Adiós Ren.

Eso fue lo único que dijo Asano antes de sacar el brazo por la manta y colgar la llamada.

Había mentido como un bellaco. Y todos sabían que Asano había mentido muchas veces en su vida, pero tal vez esta era la mentira más grande que había salido de sus labios. Porque decir que Karma y él jamás llegarían a nada mientras que estaban en la misma cama y arremolinados en una manta, era mentir con ganas. Era incluso gracioso y un poco ridículo.

-Mentiroso.- Murmuró Karma de nuevo con una expresión apática.

Tras eso, los dos chicos volvieron a quedarse callados. Aunque era un silencio cómodo que distaba mucho de tener la tensión característica que reinaba entre ellos. Con un pequeño sobresalto, el conejo que había estado hasta entonces durmiendo se despertó de repente y se levantó sobre sus cuatro patitas alarmado ante el inusual peso de más en el colchón. Aunque para sorpresa de muchos, e incluso para el mismo Asano, cuándo el pelinaranja (enternecido ante la acción de su amada mascota) intentó cogerle para tenerle entre sus brazos, el animal se quejó, huyó de sus manos y dando unos pequeños pasos y botes llegó al lado contrario de la cama. Justo al lado de Karma. Gakushuu le miró con estupefacción mientras que Karma sonrió levemente ante el animalito a su lado. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, el conejo empezó a olfatearle con curiosidad y parsimonia mientras levantaba las orejas y el hocico. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, con un pequeño salto, el animal se había subido al regazo de Karma y se había quedado allí como si nada. El pelirrojo le miró sonriendo, esta vez con más ánimo, mientras que el conejo tras olfatearle unos segundos más y soltar un pequeño quejido, se tumbó en su regazo y cerró los ojos con complicidad, bajando las orejas y relajándose por completo. Como si ese fuera el mejor lugar del mundo para dormir.

Gakushuu miró a Karma con una ceja alzada y el otro solo subió los hombros con indiferencia.

-Me quiere más que a ti.- Dijo Karma con una sonrisa y un tono burlón mientras sacaba la mano de la manta para acariciar las orejas del animal.

-Da igual. Será por tu olor.- Contestó Gakushuu con indiferencia.

-¿E-Eh?

-Hueles a fresa y le gusta la fruta. Ya sabes, es un conejo.- Volvió a decir el pelinaranja como si nada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Karma para sonrojarse levemente y bajar la mirada aunque fuera para ocultar su vergüenza. Centró la vista en el conejo blanco, el cual ahora parecía ronronear ante su toque. Aunque las próximas palabras que pronunció Asano hizo que se sobresaltara, que le mirara anonadado y que la clase E (la cuál seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla como si no tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer en su vida) contuviera una exclamación.

-¿Cómo mataste a mi primer conejo y cómo te las arreglaste para sustituirlo por este sin que me diera cuenta?

El silencio duró unos segundos. En los cuales se recordó la pregunta que había hecho Ren hacía unos minutos: "¿Ha vuelto a matarte al conejo?" Asano no era tan tonto y ya había sacado conclusiones. Y Karma solo acabó suspirando y mirándole a los ojos con seriedad.

-Sabía que llegaría este día.- Dijo con el semblante completamente serio.

-No te emociones tanto, solo quiero saber como te las arreglaste para matar a la mascota de alguien y poder mantener esa mentira durante... ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?- Contestó Asano con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabían como podía parecerle aquello divertido, pero a estas alturas ya dejaban de preguntarse esas cosas.

-La historia es larga. Aunque me alegro de poder contártelo.- Dijo Karma pensativo.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar nervioso por si me enfado contigo?

-Sí. Pero ya era hora de que lo supieras.- Siguió diciendo Karma con convicción.- Además, no podemos empezar esta relación con una mentira ¿Verdad?

Lo último lo había dicho con una sonrisa burlona, aunque se notaba que lo decía totalmente enserio. Gakushuu solo le miró con recelo y acabó suspirando con pesadez mientras asentía.

-De todas formas, no es como si me afectara tanto.- Reconoció Asano antes de que el otro empezara a hablar.- Mi conejo solo me quiere los días de lluvia.

Karma rió ante esto y le miró con diversión. El simple hecho de pensar aquello tan ridículo le hacía querer reírse hasta año nuevo.

-No te creo.- Dijo el pelirrojo bromeando.

-Es la verdad.- Respondió el otro.- Los días de lluvia me aprecia porque le dejo aquí resguardado del frío. Pero en los demás días, te juro que me arrancaría el brazo a mordiscos si pudiera.

-Debería haber escogido otro conejo más amable como reemplazo, pero este era el que más se parecía al anterior.- Dijo Karma aún riéndose ante lo que había confesado el pelinaranja.- Pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora me tienes a mí.

Esa respuesta fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación. Pues el sonido de la lluvia y el viento azotando con furia la ciudad, reemplazó todo lo demás.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> *Love Live: Franquicia de Idols bastante popular en los tiempos que corren (?) Con un juego llamado "Love Live School Idol Festival". Básicamente ese juego era mi vida antes de empezar con Ansatsu, y bueno... ¿Por qué no? Asano ya ha conseguido en este fic más de lo que yo conseguiré en mi vida en el Love Live real. Eli y Umi son personajes de esta franquicia, obviamente.
> 
> *iDOLM STER: Otra franquicia de idols, con otro juego. Sí. Más idols. Sí. No creo que tenga que explicar más sobre ello.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hola~
> 
> He vuelto. Aquí estoy, sana y salva a pesar de haber empezado el instituto. Para empezar, no sé como sentirme hacia este one-shot. Sé que me prometí a mí misma subir más cosas de Ansatsu, de más parejas a parte de estos dos. Pero claro, un día me desperté y ya estaba esto a medio escribir, así que aquí está xD Y ahora explicaré cosillas antes de que alguien me tire piedras: Sí, más gente espiando. Tengo un problema, lo reconozco. Aunque esta vez no les he dado tanto protagonismo, creo. Necesitaba una excusa para introducir a un Asano en pijama y en la cama y Ritsu es perfecta para eso, lo siento mundo; Esta vez nadie puede negarme el OOC, pero nadie. Aunque lo mucho que me he reído escribiendo esto no ha sido normal, os lo juro. Imaginarme a Asano envuelto en una manta y viciado al Love Live es algo... Inusual; Y creo que esto algunos ya lo sabrán u otros no. Tengo el headcanon de que Asano tiene un conejo y en mi longfic lo mencioné en el último capítulo y pareció gustarle mucho a la gente. En parte ha sido la existencia y el buen recivimiento que ha tenido el conejo uno de los motivos para hacer este one-shot. Además, son adorables y me gusta la idea de que Asano tenga un conejo como mascota (?) Ya he dicho muchas veces que considero a Ren el más cercano a Gakushuu, lo suficiente como para ser colegas, así que siempre procuro nombrarle de esa forma. Aunque en este one-shot el pobre ha sido engañado, pero sus intenciones eran buenas, enserio. Creo que este one-shot lo he hecho más ameno a los anteriores, o al menos es algo diferente, esa es la impresión que me da. Aunque estoy bastante contenta con el resultado y he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, eso sí. Dentro de poco supongo que subiré más cosas... De la pareja que pille, obviamente. Las ideas no me faltan, pero el tiempo y las ganas sí. Así que habrá que tener paciencia~
> 
> Sin nada más que decir espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
